Hogwarts Baffled
by Just Mione
Summary: Everything was right, it was perfect. Then the boy had to go and ruin it but the girl wanted it fixed. Usually what she wanted she got. HGHP  AU ONESHOT


**Written before 6****th**** book.**

**A word of thanks to my BETA PsychoSupernova for taking time to edit this Oh-so-wonderful story. Also I have to thank her for helping me with my personal crisis right now. Here is my virtual hug to my best friend. **

Hogwarts Baffled

Hermione was sitting at her studying table in the common room crying into an open book. Ron noticed the brunette crying in the corner, he got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Hermione are you ok?" He knew it was a dumb question but still required to ask otherwise she'd jump on him for saying 'what's wrong.'

"Not really." She hugged him as he sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry broke up with me." She muttered

Behind Hermione's back he sent a jinx at Harry, who was by the fire doing his homework

"RON! What was that all about?" He stood up taking the jinx off

"I'll explain in the dorm." Ron stood up and they both walked on to the boys' staircase

"Ron, what's the problem?" Harry demanded

"WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HERMIONE?" Ron screamed at Harry.

Down in the common room Hermione stood up and ran from the room and out of the tower.

"Ron I didn't want to I _had _to." Harry said, "I…"

"Well Harry you better go down into the bloody common room and explain because she's crying her eyes out in the common room."

"I guess I should. Tell her why, at least." Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room. "Hermione?" She didn't answer "_Hermione!_" He called franticly when she didn't answer.

"When Ron yelled at you she ran out of here and probably out of the tower but I don't know." Ginny came over to the frantic Harry

"Ginny do you know where she might have gone?" Harry asked; Ginny shook her head at him.

"Try the library!" Ginny screamed as Harry ran out of the portrait hole.

He started at the library; he even was brave enough to ask Madam Pince if she had seen Hermione, she hadn't even been there all day. So he decided to check the Owlry, at least he could check on Hedwig, if she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't, so he decided to check with Hagrid she had gone there third year for comfort.

"Hagrid have you seen Hermione?" He screamed through the door.

"Not today." Hagrid said as he opened the door.

"Thanks Hagrid. Do you know where she could have gone?" Harry asked unsure of anything at the moment

"Library?"

"I checked it already but thanks I've got to find her. I'll see you later." He waved at Hagrid and ran back to the castle. He decided to go to the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of the blank wall and recovered the door he opened it and walked into it to see Hermione surrounded by muggle novels. "Hermione?" He asked to gain her attention.

"Go away." She placed the book down and stood from the floor.

"Can I explain myself?"

"Fine, go ahead." She turned to face him with raised eyebrows and lips pursed.

"I didn't want to break up with you." Harry stated.

"Then why did you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I _had_ to."

"Why did you _have to_ then huh?"

"I was thinking about the war and the situation with me and Voldemort, and what I have to do and I realized that I might…" Harry said but she cut him off.

"Harry the war is not a reason to break up with me."

"Yes it is. I'm the main person He is after. It is kill-or-be-killed and if I die, Hermione I wouldn't want to break someone's heart."

"Well guess what. You have broken someone's heart, mine, by breaking up with me. Plus if you died fighting Voldemort it wouldn't break my heart because I would know why you died and what you died for." Hermione stormed out of the room leaving Harry to stand there and think about his actions.

A week passed from the day of the break up the entire school found out the morning after it happened, at breakfast. Tensions had been high between the members of the trio; Ron was running in between Harry and Hermione, trying to patch everything up.

"Harry you have to talk to her." Ron said one day as they got changed.

"No I don't." Harry said tugging a t-shirt on.

"Yes you do." Ron sighed, lacing up his trainers.

"When she talks to me I'll talk to her."

"Harry, do you know what today is?" Ron asked not letting him answer. "It's Halloween, the day we all became friends."

"I know, Ron, I know." Harry sat down as a knocking sound filled the room. Ron stood up and opened the door.

"Ron, can I talk to Harry," Hermione asked, Ron gestured for her to come in. "_alone_?"

"Oh sure." Ron left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Harry I'm sorry I over reacted." She walked over to his bed.

"No, Hermione, it's my fault." Harry patted the bed for her to sit down. She did then she just hugged him and held on to him.

"Harry you just have to prepare yourself for the fight. Ron and I can help you like when you were practicing for the whole tri-wizard thing fourth year." She loosened her grip on him.

"Mione, it's ok, it'll be ok." Harry whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Harry I still love you." Hermione said turning her head to face him better.

"I love you too Mione." Harry said kissing her as the handle on the door turned and Dean walked into the dorm room, he turned right around.

A minute later Ron came up the stairs with Dean, Harry and Hermione were still kissing. Ron turned to Dean, "Maybe we shouldn't disturb them." He said ready to leave again.

"To late, Ron." Harry said pulling back from Hermione.

"Sorry." Ron muttered, "So are the two of you back together?"

Hermione looked at Ron then back at Harry, "Well I don't know, Harry, are we?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again.

"Ginny come here!" Ron yelled down the stairs.

"What Ron?" She opened the door, "Go girl!" Ginny called upon seeing Hermione lying on the bed with Harry halfway on top of her.

"Gin, tell me when it's over." Ron groaned looking away.

"Come on Ron, Snape piled my class with work it's all about the Polyjuice Potion thought you might be able to help me down in the common room." Ginny pulled Ron out of the room, in order to leave Harry and Hermione some privacy.

"Harry." Hermione moaned, breathing hard.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Happy Halloween." She whispered.

"Now that you brought the subject up, do you want to go to the feast?"

"Not really." She sighed, "I want to stay here, but you know what people will say."

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Harry asked, very surprised.

"No, let's get down to the feast." Hermione pushed him off her.

"Oh come on." He wined.

"No, let's go come on." She shook her head at him.

"Alright." He stood up and helped her off the bed.

They walked down to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. The second they stepped into the hall people started pointing and whispering at them because of their intertwined hands. Break ups at Hogwarts usually lasted more then a week before the couple made up. Harry and Hermione had broken a record; they were back together in a week. Everyone except for Ron, Ginny and Dean were thoroughly surprised by the turn of events.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This was written about a year before HBP hit the stores I felt like typing it up. I know it does not follow the whole relationship stuff in the books, but this is a FAN FICTION so it means I can do whatever I want to and that's that.

Just Mione


End file.
